


4 Times Clarke Griffin Thought She Successfully Hid Her Pregnancy + The 1 Time She Actually Did

by jxwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4 times, Babies, Bellarke, F/M, Linctavia - Freeform, OC, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxwrites/pseuds/jxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On earth, there was absolutely no way to confirm her thoughts, yet Clarke was fairly certain that the lack of her last two periods was enough of a sign that she was in fact pregnant, and yet she had no intention of telling anyone quite yet. Her plan was to pretend she wasn’t pregnant, wait until she was REALLY showing, and then pack up and run before her mother found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Clarke Griffin Thought She Successfully Hid Her Pregnancy + The 1 Time She Actually Did

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) so this is my first post on ao3 and obviously it has to be Bellarke related because I am the 100 trash. I hope you enjoy a pregnant Clarke trying to keep her secret (unsuccessfully)

**1.**  
On earth, there was absolutely no way to confirm her thoughts, yet Clarke was fairly certain that the lack of her last two periods was enough of a sign that she was in fact pregnant, and yet she had no intention of telling anyone quite yet. Her plan was to pretend she wasn’t pregnant, wait until she was REALLY showing, and then pack up and run before her mother found out. Their relationship was rocky at best, and she really didn’t want to give her mother more reasons to be disappointed in her, especially since no one was supposed to know about her relationship.  
Clarke was lying down on her bed, hating how her body was rejecting itself. It was still possible that she had just ate bad food….for the past three weeks. As long as she kept telling herself that maybe that was the reason for her daily stomach purging, maybe it would come true.  
Her daily ritual of lying to herself was interrupted by the one Octavia Blake, sister of the most infuriating (both non-sexually and sexually) guy Clarke had ever met. Octavia burst into Clarke small Cabin with one swift move, as if she lived in the place, and sat down on the bed next to Clarke, giving her signature evil eye as she did.  
“What did I do now?” Clarke groaned, silently deciding that she would claim one of her sick days she had earned over the past year of helping around Camp Jaha. Her and Octavia had made peace after she had returned from her 3 month self-exile. Of course, that wasn’t until after Octavia got in a good few punches, both physical and verbal. Since then, the two had become pretty good friends, but not as close as Clarke and Raven. Although it didn’t really help that Clarke was fucking Octavia’s Older brother in secret.  
Octavia didn’t say anything, she just sat there looking at Clarke as though she was reading her mind, before a huge grin broke onto her face. Octavia’s eyes sparkled in that way they used to when they first landed on earth, when her and Lincoln think no one can see them and decide to be extremely sappy, and when she gets extremely soft and excited. “Why didn’t you tell me, Clarke-ey.” She giggled, and if Clarke didn’t know better, she’d think Octavia was piss drunk at 8 in the morning.  
For a second, Clarke thought Octavia might have found out about her and Bellamy, but she doubted the girl would look as giggly as she did. “What are you talking about?” Clarke stumbled over her words as she managed to sit up carefully, too much movement might cause her to throw up again, and she’s already done that enough this morning. Fuck, she really was pregnant.  
Octavia smiled that Blake smile that looked a lot more sinister on her than it did on her brother. Although over time Clarke learned that on Bellamy, that smirk meant he was imagining ways to rip her clothes off, but that wasn’t important at the moment. Octavia simply moved closer to Clarke, in a similarly slow manner. “Why didn’t you tell me that we’re going to possess the first group of cousins born in our culture in 100 years?”  
It took Clarke a minute to process Octavia’s words, before she pulled the younger brunette into a huge hug. “Oh my god O, you’re pregnant?” Clarke nearly squealed, ignoring the churning feeling in her stomach. “That’s so incredible. What does Lincoln think? What does Bellamy think?”  
Octavia just laughed. “Yes I’m pregnant, Lincoln is excited and slightly nervous, which was to be expected, and Bellamy has no idea. But you are completely missing the point Clarke.” Octavia responded in an exasperated manor. “You’re pregnant Clarke. I know you and Bellamy have been dating in secret for a while, so I’m pretty insulted that he didn’t come tell me I was going to be an auntie, although I’m really in no position to say anything, but still.”  
It was almost as though Clarke’s brain wasn’t properly understanding Octavia’s words, as it took her a while to get what Octavia was saying. “O…I’m not pregnant.” Clarke stuttered, more trying to convince herself than the brunette, which was getting harder every minute that her stomach started to feel worse. Octavia simply smiled, trying to hold in a laugh and shaking her head. “Clarke, as a pregnant woman, I know one when I see one.”  
Clarke was a second away from responding when she felt the churning feeling in her stomach getting too much for her to handle. Without another word to Octavia, she flew out of her bed and into the make shift bathroom they had made when Raven had figured out the running water problem. Hunched over her toilet, Clarke felt as though she was puking her guts out. Between her retching she could make out the sound of one extremely happy voice. “Denial.”  
 **2.**  
It took Octavia nagging for another week before Clarke finally started to admit to herself that she was in fact pregnant, and then another week of Octavia calming down a panicked and pregnant Clarke. The fears were normal, at least according to an old pregnancy book Octavia smuggled in for the both of them. What will Bellamy think? Will Bellamy want to be a father? Will her mother disown her? What if she was a horrible mother (Octavia had slapped her at that one)? What if some freak earth issue happens and the baby is born with two heads (Octavia hadn’t thought of that one and she slapped Clarke again for making her paranoid)? Okay, so maybe the last one wasn’t really normal, but seeing a two-headed dear really leaves an impact on you.  
But after all the fears and the double checking that Clarke did not in fact have a baby bump that looked like she was past her due date, Clarke had tried to continue on living her life as though everything was completely normal. That was until Raven popped her perfectly formed bubble.  
“What are you doing?” She nearly shrieked as she nocked Clarke’s water out of her hands. “You’re the doctor, you think you’d know about the dangers.” Raven scolding, looking at Clarke with a mixture of anger and disappointment. “Excuse me?” Clarke asked, trying to hold back both anger and tears (fuck you pregnancy hormones) while she figured out what the fuck Raven was on about.  
“You’re not fucking excused Clarke, be smart about this. You should have realized that Murphy would spike your fucking drink, just to annoy you.” Clarke felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach. Was it possible murphy had spiked her drink in the few seconds he’d gotten it for her? Thank god she hadn’t had any. What if Raven hadn’t have been there, what if she had hurt her baby? Wait…Raven? “What…?”  
Raven just snorted, giving murphy a glare as she hobbled over to the drink area and got Clarke some un-spiked water. “Clean water, as pure as you are mama.” Raven winked as she handed Clarke her drink. Clarke’s eyes widened as Raven laughed, leading her back towards the cabins. “Before you ask, we share our monthly products, remember?” Raven smiled. They had rationed the female health products as there was more demand than supply at the current moment, and girls were expected to pair up and share their stash. Clarke hadn’t even thought that Raven would notice that she hadn’t been taking her share.  
“Don’t tell anyone, Octavia’s the only on that knows.” Clarke whispered when they were in front of her cabin, and Raven just smiled at her. “Your secret is safe with me Blondie, but between us, I think you might want to tell Bellamy pretty soon.” Clarke didn’t even realize what Raven had said until the next morning. So much for hiding.  
 **3.**  
Clarke and Lincoln had agreed to go out looking for more medicinal plants, despite the Blake siblings warnings. “Don’t do anything stupid like falling down hills.” Octavia had whispered as she worried about the baby. “Are you sure you aren’t taking a guard?” Bellamy asked, still oblivious to the life he had made with Clarke. But despite the warnings from the two overprotective siblings, they had managed to make it out of camp without having an escort forced onto them.  
“Clarke.” Lincoln called her attention away from the seaweed that had become more helpful than had originally been thought. When she looked over, she saw linked holding a large bouquet of blue flowers with red thorns. Clarke had never seen the flowers before, and though they were beautiful, she knew that they must have some sort of medical properties. “What are those?”  
“I was grabbing some for Octavia, I figured perhaps you could use some as well.” Lincoln explained, handing her a bottle of water they had packed along with a flower. Clarke stared at him for a second, not fully understanding what Lincoln meant, before he sighed and explained further. “When you crush up the petals of the flower and drink them in water, they stop any nauseous feelings you may have. Octavia’s morning sickness is horrible, I figured yours must be the same.” He smiled.  
“Wait…Octavia told you?” Clarke asked, eyes wide and ready to yell at the brunette. “No, I noticed the signs just as I did with Octavia, why?” Lincoln asked, confusion on his face. “Have you not told anyone, does Bellamy not know?”  
Of course Lincoln knew about her and Bellamy. Had they fooled anyone with their secrecy? “No one is supposed to know about my pregnancy.” Clarke sighed, throwing the flower petals in the water and drinking it all. “No one was even supposed to know about me and Bellamy.” Lincoln smiled at her, glad to see she was drinking the remedy. “In my culture, when two people lead together it means that they are in love. At first I would have assumed that for your culture it is different, but I noticed how close you and Bellamy work together. I’m sure others have not noticed as much.”  
Although Lincoln’s reassurance meant a lot to her, it didn’t stop her from worrying about others catching on, or even Bellamy finding out from someone that wasn’t her. She knew she needed to tell him soon, she just didn’t know how. She was so focused that after they got back to camp, she completely forgot to grab some of the flowers from Lincoln, yet the next morning she saw a week’s worth lying neatly outside behind her cabin so it wasn’t that obvious. The next week she received another batch, and she was sure that she would get more the week after. She made sure Octavia knew how lucky she was as they drank their flower water together. All Octavia did was smile before looking down at her barely protruding belly. “I know.” She whispered.  
 **4.**  
Clarke had ran frantically to the doctor’s office that she worked in with her mother and Jackson after managing to cut her hand while confiscating a knife from one of the kids that came down with the ark. Her mother was the one on duty that day and just sighed when Clarke ran in, looking as though the world was ending.  
It didn’t take long for Abby to clean the wound and give Clarke the few stitches she needed. “You know,” Abby said as she was putting away the equipment. “The paranoia is worse for the baby than the cut was.” Clarke turned to her mother, shock and fear showing on her face, her mother still angled away from her. “Clarke, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wanted to mom, I just…” Clarke stuttered, not sure how to explain her thought process when she wasn’t even sure about it herself. She felt slightly bad about not telling her mom, but she started to feel even worse when her mom, the unbreakable Abby griffin, began to cry.  
“Mom, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I really am. Please don’t be upset.” Clarke asked, her voice low and hollow. How was she supposed to be a good mom if she was a terrible daughter. She heard a small hiccup like sound from her mother when she turned around, a bright smile on her face. “Oh Clarke.” She whispered, rushing forward and hugging Clarke as tight as she did when Clarke had first found her way to camp Jaha, covered in mud. “I’m not upset sweetheart. Sure, I would have liked it if you and Bellamy had at least told me you were a couple before you got pregnant, but I’m just so proud of you. I can’t believe I’m going to be a grandma, your father would be so proud.”  
Clarke just held her mom back just as tightly, sobbing (it’s the hormones, Clarke swears) as her fears slowly felt as though they were flying away from her. She didn’t even ask her mom about how she knew, knew about the pregnancy, about Bellamy, about any of it. She had reached the point where she stopped caring as much when people found out, and where she knew she could hide it from Bellamy for no longer.  
“Bellamy doesn’t know yet mom.” Clarke whispered as she wiped away her tears. “Please don’t say anything to him yet.” Clarke practically begged, although she was not really proud of it. Abby just smiled at her, stroking her daughters hair affectionately. “Of course, although, you probably should tell him soon. That baby won’t stay inside you forever, and it’d probably be best if he found out before he was holding his child.”  
 **+1.**  
Clarke had recited the words to herself a million times, decided they weren’t good enough, changed her words a million times, and then decided to wing it. She figured that any plan she would make would backfire on her anyways, but that didn’t stop her from being entirely worried about the whole thing.  
Bellamy seemed surprised when Clarke showed up at his Cabin in the middle of the day, but surprise quickly turned to worry when he noticed her fear. “Clarke, what’s wrong?” He asked as he ushered her into the large Cabin. There were two rooms in the cabin, one for him and one for Octavia that she never once used, moving straight in with Lincoln. Clarke tried not to slap herself when she thought about how it could be the perfect nursery. Sighing, she walked into the tiny seating area and sat down across from Bellamy, unable to look him in the eyes.  
“Bell…” She started, praying for words to come to her but she just couldn’t think of them. “Bell, there’s something I need to tell you.” Bellamy was immediately on high alert, looking over Clarke’s body to make sure she had no physical injuries. “Are you okay? Are you sick? Is there some injury? What is it?” He started ranting, his voice slightly freaked out as he made sure she was safe.  
“Bellamy.” Clarke smiled slightly, trying to gain his attention, but it just wasn’t seeming to work. “Bellamy.” Clarke said louder this time, but he still kept rambling on about her being unhealthy and dragging her off to Abby. Clarke really didn’t know what to do, so she improvised. “Bellamy Blake I am pregnant with your child.” She practically yelled over his ranting, and this time, he heard her.  
“What?” He stuttered, eyes wider than dinner plates. “You’re…you’re…you’re” The word couldn’t seem to get out of his mouth as he stared down at her stomach. The bump was incredibly small, but it was there. She knew the bump should be slightly larger at four months, but she wasn’t really worried. Octavia was a month ahead of her and she was barely any bigger than Clarke was. “Pregnant.” Clarke whispered, smiling at the thought of a baby with Bellamy’s freckles. “Bell, we’re going to be parents.”  
Clarke wasn’t really sure what she had expected, but it was not for Bellamy to grab her and spin her around like from those old-fashioned fairy-tale movies. The grin on his face seemed contagious, and she could help but laugh into the kiss he quickly engulfed her with.  
“We’re going to have a baby Clarke.” Bellamy whispered, his eyes full of wonder and excitement. “Are baby will be the first born on earth.” He seemed so excited as he crouched down and placed his hand over her almost non-existent bump. “Actually,” Clarke smiled down at him. “That’s not exactly the case, but our baby will be one of the first cousins on earth.” It took Bellamy a few seconds to understand what Clarke was talking about before he ran out the door yelling for his sister, dragging Clarke behind him, the smile never leaving his face.  
Bellamy had gone through all the fears Clarke had originally gone through, including ones of babyproofing his cabin, and building a crib completely on his own before giving it to Clarke with a look of excitement on his face. When they announced they were dating, it really came as a surprise to no one, but most people were shocked by the baby news, by both Blake siblings in fact. Octavia really loved rubbing it in Bellamy’s face that her baby would be born before his, and would get all the bragging rights Bellamy had of being the older one. Bellamy replied with taking Clarke and making twins, the first pair in a long time(“That’s not how it work’s bellamy.” “Let a man dream”).  
It didn’t feel like long until Octavia and Lincoln were showing off their baby boy, Rowan. He was a cutie that absolutely adored his uncle Bellamy, and was spoiled by the entire camp. Octavia loved going on about having the cutest baby in the camp, claiming she could only brag about that for so long until it was unfair on her niece or nephew. Clarke had actually been holding Rowan when she felt the first contraction. It was the first of many painful moments that resulted in Bellamy having a broken hand and Clarke screaming at him more than she had when they first landed.  
Aurora Jaqueline Blake was introduced to the world with a wailing cry that instantly made both her parents fall in love with her. Bellamy held his little princess in his arms as though she was the most precious thing in the world. He was holding her when Clarke announced her name, Naming her after his mother and her father, saying she would always know where she came from. Aurora had her father’s skin, hair colour, and to her mother’s delight, freckles. But what she didn’t have, was his eyes. Her blue eyes shone from the second she arrived in the world, and they were one of the first things people mentioned when they looked at her. “Bell?” Clarke had whispered when they had finally managed to get Ro (as people already started calling her) to sleep. Bellamy let out a quiet grunt as a response, totally transfixed by his daughter. “Let’s have ten more.” Clarke smiled, only partially joking. Bellamy only looked at her and smiled, his arm holding her tightly against him. “As the princess wishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :) So, for extra info, Rowan is another name for a type of tree, and obviously Ro is named after her grandmother Aurora and her Grandfather Jake. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
